Drunk
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: Set after 3.22 Meredith is feeling guilty about turning Elena and Kol is depressed about his brother. The two bond over a drink...


**Drunk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credits for it**

**This is set after the episode 3.22**

Meredith slowly drank her glass, her eyes filled with tears. The cold Vodka touched her dry lips. The cool liquid flooding her mouth and being gulped down. This was exactly what she needed. Alaric has died, she turned Elena into a Vampire AND just to top it all off her medical licence has been revoked.

Her boyfriend was gone, forever. It was all her fault, she'd ruined Elena's life! Would she ever forgive her? Now she all alone. Fighting back the tears she asked the bartender to get her another drink.

Kol walked into the grill with a heavy heart, his brother was dead. Tears threatened to fall but he didn't want to cry in a public place. He looked around at the bar and saw that pretty woman who he tried to hit on. He could use some entertainment. Kol sat next to her and ordered some Vodka.

When she saw him she rolled her eyes, this was the last thing she needed.

"What's up love?" Kol grinned.

"None of your business" Meredith snapped.

"Oh, where's your manic boyfriend?" he asked.

"Dead" she said simply.

"You know I'm a great confidant" Kol told her.

"You don't care" Meredith sneered.

"Doesn't mean I won't listen" he smiled.

"Just, a whole bunch of things. For one, Alaric is dead. Two, I turned Elena into a Vampire and thirdly my medical licence has been revoked" then she took another gulp of her drink.

"That's a lot, how about this: My brother is dead" he confessed.

"I'm sorry, which one?" she asked.

"Klaus"

She wasn't sorry but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Do you want some more Vodka?" he asked.

"Yes please" she smirked sadly.

Kol both refreshed their drinks. He may get a shot at her after all.

"What was it like? Being in the coffin?" Meredith wondered.

"Horrible" Kol chuckled.

"Why did you get stabbed in the first place?" Meredith wondered.

"Klaus and me were not getting along. He kept giving me orders and I just didn't do what he said. So in 1902 I'd just come out of a tavern and he confronted me about. I said I wanted to leave and he stabbed me" Kol sighed.

"That's terrible, just for wanting to leave?" Meredith cried in disbelief.

"Yep, my brother couldn't stand the thought of him being alone" Kol told her.

"So were you aware of everything that was going on when you were stabbed?"

"Nope, I was stabbed in the 20th century and woke up in the 21st. It could of been worse, poor Finn missed 900 years!"

"It must of been a huge adjustment for you!" Meredith sympathised.

"Yep, you wake up and everything has changed. The map of Europe, women's rights, TVs, Cars, men walking on the moon" he joked.

"It must be so weird" she said.

"Yeah, I've managed to catch up" Kol shrugged.

"So you must have some stories" she smiled playfully.

Meridith consumed more alcohol then she was noticing. As the night continued she'd become VERY drunk, but her problems seemed to have melted away.

"...She just stared at me and said 'you foul git' and she picked up her corset and ran off" Kol finished his story.

Meredith laughed.

"Your so lucky" she said drunkenly.

"Why?" he asked amused.

"My life SUCKS, I'm unemployed, boyfriend less and my friends don't want to talk to me"

Kol felt a small flash of pity, which was weird.

"I could make all that pain go away" he looked her in the eyes.

"How?" she asked.

"I could turn you into a Vampire"

She gazed at him in disbelief.

"Why would you wanna turn me?" she asked confused.

"All your problems could be solved" Kol said darkly.

"But...how is it done?" Meredith asked wearily.

Kol smirked and whispered in her ear.

"Oh that's how it's done. But why would you want to turn me?"

"Because I want to help you"

Meredith doubted that.

"Will it hurt?"

"Only for a moment"

...

Meredith woke up in her bed, she felt weird. Almost like she was dying. Meredith went to pull her hair back and felt her neck.

She'd been bitten.

Meredith knew what was happening to her. She was in transition.

Kol walked in carrying a glass of blood.

"Drink" Kol said simply.

"But, why?" was all Meredith could say.

"I don't want to alone either"

Kol forced the blood down her throat. Meredith felt over come with power, she'd been made Vampire.

"Come on love, let's get you something to eat"

**A/N**

**I was bored so I wrote this fanfiction, I know it's not very good so please don't be too harsh!**


End file.
